Life
by Ayameloveschocolatecake
Summary: Fate really is strange, one day Yusei Fudo just wants to work with his father and then the next, he gets placed at a female correctional facility as a personal guard. He even gets assigned to someone who had killed over 200 hundred people. What will happen though when he soon finds out that he's fallen in love with her? Get ready for this new take on the Yugioh 5D's world.


**Welcome to a brand new story written by me, I hope you all enjoy this as much as you had enjoyed New World. Without further ado, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh 5D's characters. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 1 - Overview **

**Sunday - 9/1**

My life had always been pretty normal up until college. I grew up with my mom and dad around, but it's just my dad and I now. My mom died pretty early in my life and Dad had always worked as a prison warden. I - oh I'm sorry! Forgot to tell you my name. I'm Yusei Fudo. Anyway, my dad's job is what I always imagined myself doing when I grew up, so I got perfect grades in school, aiming for a good college.

One day I got a letter from New Domino University. My classes were nothing special. Then they wanted to know what job I wanted to intern at so I told them I wanted to work in prisons. I was hoping they'd send me to Tops District Correctional Facility, where my father was warden.

I heard the alarm go off and shut it off. Having already been awake in my bed for the last ten minutes, I headed to the bathroom where I would shower and brush my teeth before heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

The TV had the news on. There was a news report about some guy holding kids hostage yesterday. Sector Security was forced to kill him, but nothing would beat that hostage situation three years ago. A teenager had been responsible for butchering over 200 people… When they apprehended the teen, they found no weapon on them, which struck me as weird. How could they have murdered over 200 people with no weapon? Oh, well… It's all in the past, I mentally told myself.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my stuff, heading out to meet the Dean for my nine a.m. appointment. When I arrived on campus, I passed by a lot of students, including some getting honked at by cars. You see, some people here had this tendency to throw themselves in front of cars or crossed when it suited them, even if the light didn't show the walk sign. What makes matters worse is that they attended my school. All that education and still no brains, I tell myself every time I see this.

I made my way to the Dean's office, and when I arrived at the first floor, the receptionist turned to look at me. "Can I help you?" she asked, grinning widely.

I just smiled. "Hi, I have an appointment to see Rex Goodwin. My name is Yusei Fudo."

The receptionist looks through her list. "Yes, here you are. Have a seat. The Dean will be with you in a moment."

I nodded and took my seat near a window. I began to watch all the people moving around outside. Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "Is my nine o'clock appointment here?"

I looked to see the receptionist press the button on the intercom, "Yes, he's here, Mr. Goodwin."

I hear Goodwin's voice responding, "Send him in."

The receptionist directs her attention to me. "Mr. Goodwin will see you now."

I nodded and walked into his office. Goodwin saw me and a warm smile stretched on his face, "Ah, Yusei Fudo. Come, sit down. Let's discuss where you'll be interning at." I took a seat. "Let's see. You said you wanted to intern at the Tops District Correctional Facility, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, my dad is the warden there. I've always dreamed of working alongside him."

Goodwin sighed and began massaging his temples, "Well we can't have that now, can we? It's never a good idea to have family working together." I did _not_ like the sound of his voice.

The next thing he said would change my life forever.

"I double as a warden myself. I think I'll put you in on my prison instead."

I looked real skeptical at Mr. Goodwin, "Well...which one is that?"

Goodwin gave a slightly amused smirk, "The Satellite Women's Correctional Facility."

My mouth literally dropped open as I gaped at him. "But that's the one off the coast of New Domino City!"

Goodwin nodded in confirmation, "Yes it is… One of my inmates lost their personal guard during the last riot. I want you to take their place if you don't mind."

I looked away, "Yes, I suppose. But shouldn't you place women guards in a women's correctional facility?"

Goodwin shook his head, "There have been a rise of female on female crimes as of late with rape topping the list."

I kind of scratched the top of my head, "For female on female crimes?"

Goodwin nodded gravely. "It will end either way, so it's safe to hire a man in this instance. Not only that, but you're father recommended you for the position."

I inwardly thought, "_Seriously, Dad?" _I paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "In that case, I accept."

Goodwin holds out his hand, "Good to hear. You start tomorrow at 9 am. We'll brief you on the details of your assignment and regular hours then."

I took ahold of his hand and shook it, "Alright. Thank you very much, sir."

After the meeting and all of my classes had ended, I made my way home, tired from the long day. I worked on my studies for the rest of the day. Dad wouldn't be home until next Sunday so as soon as I got ready for bed, I lay there thinking. "_I wonder how Dad is doing on his vacation?"_ The thought soon left my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

**Monday- 9/2**

The next morning I got up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and was out the door in no time. I needed to take a bus in order to get to the shore line. This is where the satellite was connected to the shore by a bridge. When I stepped off of the bus at my destination, Goodwin was waiting beside his car. "Welcome to the Satellite Women's Correctional Facility, Yusei."

I smiled. "Thank you. So what do I have to do?"

Goodwin then guided me into his car and the car roared across the bridge. "You'll be guarding 18 year old Akiza Izinski. She's being held in a solitary confinement cell for the rest of her sentences."

I flinched at Mr. Goodwin's choice of words. "Sentences? How long is she here for?"

Goodwin pulled out her record and opened it up. I could see it was large. "She's facing nine life sentences. She's around the same age as you so I thought it would be good for her to talk to someone her age. Your name and information have been entered into the database. Your passcodes are on the sheet here." He hands me her record and my passcodes. "First, we need to get you to the employee locker room where you will find your uniform. You will receive more detailed instructions once you're in uniform."

I nodded and read through the record. The only thing that was missing was a photo of her, so I wouldn't know what she would look like until I got started. When we pulled up to the building, Goodwin led me inside to the locker room. I put on the uniform and met back up with Goodwin once more. He was waiting with perfect form, standing straight."Akiza is a very good inmate. She doesn't do much, being confined to her cell 24/7. Just leave her be and she'll let you know when she's hungry or thirsty. She's got her own toilet, so she doesn't get bathroom breaks. She receives three meals a day, lights out at ten. Above all else, be present for eight hours. Your hours are two to ten. It fits your schedule. You'll be here from Monday to Saturday. "

I rolled my eyes to myself. "_Great, I only have one day off then."_

Goodwin continued. "Now let's go by her cell." He led me down stark corridors until we finally reached the cell. "Well, here it is. You have three slides. Open the top when you want to speak to her or vice versa. The second comes equipped with a tray on her side, being used to give her food. The bottom is used very rarely, so you won't be using it at all."

I looked at it all confused. "What's it used for?"

Goodwin looked to me, "The morning paper. Now, let me give you the grand tour."

I was treated to his "grand tour," being led everywhere that was pertinent. I saw the yard where the other prisoners go for two hours per day. He showed me the shower, the cafeteria, the other cells, breakroom, and the bathroom. We ended the tour in his office as he sat in his chair. "Well that covers everything. The laundry room is next to the showers too."

I put my hand to my chin in thought. "So all I'm doing is guarding Akiza then?"

My new boss nodded. "Precisely, you'll take part in little else here."

I smiled. "Good. Easy enough. I think I can do that."

He Smirked. "Good. I just want you to know one thing. The woman you're going to be guarding is a murderer. Be wary whenever you speak to her. Do not give her the chance to do anything to you."

I raised an eyebrow in worry. "What will she do?"

Mr. Goodwin turned away, looking out his window as he spoke "Anything and everything. Do not give her that chance, Yusei."

I nodded, feeling slightly intimidated. "Alright… thank you for the advice, sir."

Goodwin started to walk away. "You're welcome, Yusei. You'll return at 2 to start your shift."

As my new employer left, I soon started to look around for some of the other guards, but soon ended up back at Akiza's cell. I was supposed to leave and go home, but the bus ride here is so long that once I got home I'd have to come right back anyway. So I just stared at the giant metal door to her cell. I really wanted to open the top slide and get a good look at her… but fear paralyzed me and kept my feet glued to the spot. She's a murderer. She'd probably kill me first chance she got. However, for some reason, I was interested to see what she looked like. It was like I was drawn to open the door, my hand stretched out but the moment I acted on it I was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I looked behind me to see a man with brown hair and a little facial hair dressed in the same uniform as me. His face a little older than mine. "That's Akiza Izinski's cell."

I looked to the door. "I know, I'm her new guard."

I heard him laughing. "Well good to meet ya stranger. I'm Blister."

I just nodded in acknowledgment. "Yusei Fudo, good to meet you."

I heard Blister starting to approach. "Well, let me tell ya, Yusei. You should limit your interactions with the Black Rose as much as possible."

I turned to Blister, "Black Rose?"

Blister nodded. "It's a little nickname the other guards have given her. So we use it as her code name… All inmates have code names. It lets us know who's doing what."

I looked back to the door again. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

I heard Blister chuckle. "Well, like I said, you should limit yourself on speaking with her. She can get pretty nasty when the situation calls for it. She's actually hidden knives on her person and stabbed the warden a couple of times."

I flinched at what Blister had said. "Really?" I turned back to Blister.

Blister gave me a reassuring smile. "Just give her food and water and you should be fine."

I stared at him seriously. "Just give it to me straight Blister… Am I in danger of dying here?"

Blister looks away. "Well… she _has_ gone through six guards in three years." But he looked back to me with a smile. "But those guys were idiots, didn't listen to a single word we said. Just listen to us and you should make it through college."

I felt my stomach getting queasy. "Okay, thanks for the heads up."

Blister laughed at my look. "You'll meet the other guards as you go. Well, I've got to go. Two hours in the yard is almost up. See ya, Yusei."

I said my goodbyes to Blister and took my place at the door.. Even though I was early, I didn't care. Partly because I was curious about what she looked like. Time went by slowly and when I looked at my watch it was two-thirty. Well, if I wanted to see what she looked like now was as good a time as any.

So I took ahold of the top slide and slowly slid it open. It groaned with every inch I pulled. I peered inside Akiza's holding cell and saw that the room was all white. A toilet near the back right corner and a bed towards the front right corner near the door.

That's when I saw her. She lay there with the covers up until about her waist. The top half of her body covered by the orange prison jumpsuit. Her hair was shoulder-length and a dark red. She was slumped against a pillow with a rose on its pillow case. Her eyes were closed, indicating she was asleep.

I thought that it might actually be a good thing that she can't see me. I also thought that she was really cute sleeping there. She may be a murderer, but that doesn't make her any less attractive...

As I was about to close the slide, Akiza's eyes snapped open and stared deeply into mine. She threw her covers to the side and stood straight up and glared at me. All I could do was stare into her eyes. She had this look in them...a look that said "Why didn't you look in here sooner?"

The silence was driving me crazy so I had to break it. "Do you need something, Akiza?"

Her eyes widen at the sound of her own name, but she smiled back in appreciation. She then motions drinking a bottle of water. So she was thirsty. without saying anything, I left and grabbed a bottle of water. I made my way back to her cell and put my hand through the slide to hand her the water, but instead of taking the water she took my wrist violently. It was at that point my eyes widened, panic surely visible. "_Oh, no! I was supposed to set it on the tray behind the middle slide."_

Akiza removed my glove and I started to panic even more, but she then gave me this sympathetic look that said "_You should learn to trust me. I'm not gonna hurt you."_

She began to isolate my index finger from the rest and her face got closer to it. "_Oh, no! Is she gonna bite my finger off?!"_

I saw her mouth open slowly.

"_No! Better brace myself!"_

Instead, she puts my finger in her mouth. "_No teeth?"_ I stood there watching her, my finger surrounded by the warm wetness of her mouth. I peered at her and she just gave me a sly smirk. She replaced my index with my middle finger. I quickly came to the realization that she was only putting my fingers in her mouth. She's not trying to bite them off. But then why was she doing this?

She then latched her mouth around my ring finger next. The face she was making struck me as a little weird. She then put my pinky in her mouth and she would go for my thumb last.

Akiza was now out of fingers… she took my thumb out, I kind of chuckled awkwardly. "Um, okay? Why?"

She just gave me a smile while blushing and shrugged. I took my hand back after she released it. She pointed behind me so I look behind myself and saw hand sanitizer. I removed my other glove and began disinfecting my hands. I was a little weirded out, but that didn't stop me from speaking."My name is Yusei. I'll be your new guard starting today."

She just smiled and waved. I stand there looking dumbfounded by this girl. She amazed me, honestly.

"Well let me know if you need anything."

She nodded in confirmation and I closed the slide carefully. "_Wish she'd talk to me...I'd like to know what she sounds like."_

The rest of the day was uneventful. I ran into Blister and he smirked upon seeing me. "So how'd day one go with Black Rose?"

I sighed. "She got a hold of my hand, but it seemed like she just likes the taste of my fingers."

Blister looked confused. "She didn't just bite them off? You probably put your hand through the top slide right? Rookie mistake, but her actions leave me a little worried. Just be more careful from now on, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay."

As soon as I got out of my uniform, I slipped back into my normal comfortable clothes. I took the bus straight home. When I arrived, I lay on my bed and gazed at my right hand. The one she had sucked on. "_She had put them in her mouth! Why? What did she have to gain from it?"_

Akiza was supposed to be a murderer though she sure didn't act like it. She had accepted me as her new guard so quickly. I couldn't help thinking that she was happy to see someone her age. And not just any someone, but a boy to boot. My thoughts swirled in a thousand directions at once. Akiza kept invading my thoughts every time I tried to think about something else. What she had done was too strange. I just kept picturing her face with my finger in her mouth. It came back repeatedly, swirling in and out of my hazy daydreams. She looked so innocent when she did that, but she was so far from that… She was in jail because she murdered someone! These thoughts kept going in a loop over and over and over again until the early hours of the morning. Then, a sudden realization came over me. It was so bad, I jolted up in bed and took a deep breath.

"Am in love with her?!"

**Chapter end**

**Hope you don't mind that I delve into the Yugioh 5D's series this time. Since my last beta quit, I've been left with no choice but to power on, on my own. Unfortunately when one door closes another opens. Hopefully this story will be as loved as the previous one was. Well only time will tell. Next time, More Yusei And Akiza stuff. Till next time, Ayame out!**


End file.
